Garden's Descent
by Thaeonblade
Summary: "Behold the trespasser who brings the shadow to the garden." As darkness rises, a youth will rise to defend his garden. But the darkness of one shall overcome the light of many. Post-BBS/Pre-KH. Rating may change later due to dark themes and etc.
1. Dive through Birth

**Copyright (I am only putting this up once, but it holds for the entire story!): With the exception of featured OCs, the characters and settings within this story are owned by Square Enix, Buena Vista, and Tetsuya Nomura. This is a non-profit fanfiction made for entertainment and creativity purposes**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_Auditus..."_**

**_"Destati..."_**

**_"Destati!"_**

**_"Tendi la mano! E'giunta l'ora!"_** His eyes opened, a youth stood within darkness unable to see anything around him. But he thought that he had heard the voice of someone call out to him.

**_"Do you hear the words of my voice?"_** The youth heard the voice call out from nothingness, _**"Do you take measure with the thoughts of your mind?"**_

**_"I am the Potter."_ **The voice stated to the listening youth, _**"You are an existence that should not be yet is."**_

_**"This is the doing of the Sanctuary..."**_ The Potter explained as the youth stood with no measure of where he was or what he was, _**"Your birth by sleep was not the intention of the sanctuary and yet it is so."**_

**_"Because I have made it so."_** The Potter stated as the youth continued to stare into the endless darkness, **_"I have brought you forth from nothingness for a purpose, my child."_**

_**"Two guardian keys of two thrones are now absent and darkness threatens to invade the wavering light of the sky."**_ The Potter warned as the youth's eyes darted left and right, but still he saw nothing, _**"Therefore, I have created you from the light of the Sanctuary to give you being and shape to strengthen the light for the darker times to come."**_

_**"But you are still incomplete."**_ The Potter said to the standing youth, **_"You hear yet you do not feel, you comprehend but you do not see, you stand yet you do not breath. I shall afflict upon you the curse of life therefore so that you might be complete."_**

_**"Feel the coldness of nothingness."**_ At the Potter's command, the youth's eyes widened as a painful sensation fell upon his body. He could feel the air of this realm collapse upon him as needles and he stiffened as he wrapped his arms around his body.

**_"Smell and inhale to taste and consume the breath of life."_** A powerful pain gripped the boy's chest as he fell to his knees and placed a hand upon his beating chest. He heard and felt something within, the beating of a red organ that pumped blood through his veins as he grit his teeth in pain. Against his will, his chest expanded out as lungs within them took in the air of life and exhaled to expel the nothingness that was there before.

**_"Open your eyes! Open your soul! Become consumed by the fear that lies within it."_** Blinding silver light encompassed the boy that burned into his eyes. He tightly closed them out of fear and instinct even as tears squeezed out of his closed lids.

Then they opened.

His vision was blurred, but he could see. He saw the glass upon which he stood, a glass that reflected his kneeling form. Cold from the air and having no garment to protect from it, his heart pumping uncomfortably fast as looked down at his own reflection and saw his silver eyes look back at him. His face bore the expression of curiosity and fear, his skin was dark while his slim yet athletic build left the naked muscles of his body defined within his reflection.

_**"You are cold my child...Do you see your being?"**_ The Potter asked as the youth stood up in fearful awareness that he could not see who was speaking, "**_Do you see the emptiness from which you were drawn? The pillar upon which you stand?"_**

_**"This pillar is your heart."**_ The Potter said as the youth looked upon the edged of the platform and saw a ring of stained glass begin to form, _**"Though whole and filled with the light of the sanctuary, it is and shall be empty until your thoughts become your actions...Then shall those actions become habits...Then shall your habits become your character and then shall your character become your fate, unknown."**_

_**"Now speak! Speak your name unto the void from which you came!" **_Pain gripped the youth's throat and strangled his breath. It was as though something was being forcibly inserted into his mouth and all he could do was gag as he attempted to reestablish his breathing.

"Ter..." A sound came from his mouth as he began to breath more easily. He now realized that his mouth could form sounds on it's own like the voice that spoke to him. So he stood upon the station and spoke for the first time in his life,"Te...T...To...Tob...Tobi...Tob...Tobi...Tobia...To...bi...as...Tobias...Tobias!"

At this Light sprang from the stained glass as half of the platform was encompassed and formed the image that was similar to his own reflection.

The reflection of his being.

**_"Very well, Tobias."_** The Potter replied in a gentler voice. Tobias exhaled and wanted to speak further, but felt weariness consume him and prompt him to lie down upon the platform,**_ "Rest now...your awakening is complete. No longer shall you sleep in the void of nothingness. You shall awaken into the light of the scattered yet connected sky of light. Remember my words and fill up the emptiness of your heart through the bonds that you forge."_**

**_"But remember..."_** The Potter warned as Tobias closed his eyes and knew no more of this place of awakening, **_"The closer to light one comes, the greater the shadow shall grow..."_**

_**Thrones of the Four Pillars: Garden's Descent**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I'm just going to say now that time between updates will be long purposefully because this story will contain spoilers for my ongoing story, Thrones of the Four Pillars.**

**Furthermore, if the OC seems like a Gary Stu (which I'll be careful about) this is intentional for both the story's conclusion and his character growth.  
><strong>

**The featured OC is Tobias/Thaeon during the one-year time period between the end of Birth by Sleep and when Kairi came to the islands.**

**So with that out of the way...if you are not a fan of tragic yet bittersweet endings, now is the time to leave and I won't be offended.**

**Okay, so who's left?  
><strong>


	2. The Proposal

"Tobias..."

"Tobias..."

"Tobias!" The young man felt something slap the back of his head and jolted upright to the laughter of some and the grumbles of others. He exhaled as he looked behind him and saw Dilan smirking while holding his lance over his shoulder,

"Forgive me Master Ansem..."

"Sleep deprivation is no excuse for disrespect my pupil."

"This is a trivial matter Xehanort." Ansem stated to his foremost apprentice, "The lad has likely been working for many hours on his proposal."

"Sure he has..."

"Lea."

"I'm just anxious for this big presentation."

"Me too!"

"Kairi dear..." The red-haired girl's grandmother said to calm the excited little girl, "There really is no need for us to be here Master Ansem."

"My dear Kaiyou, as former representative of the watchman committee, it is my honor to have you here."

"Thank you kind Ansem." The old woman replied, "Now this old woman will hush up and let the young man give his presentation."

"Old? Could've fooled me." Tobias complemented with a smile. He took a breath and stepped up to the podium, "Alright, to begin, let us rewind back to a few months ago. Using footage donated by the watchman committee, I will begin with what I believe to be the root of our problems."

"If most of you will recall, our Garden was attacked by a swarm of creatures known as the unversed." As Tobias explained an overhead projector displayed images of various dark blue creatures that made Kairi murmur in fright, "Interviews confirm that these creatures were born from the negative emotions such as fear or anger and attacked many residents."

"But soon after they appeared, they died out all at the same moment." After he spoke, a video revealed an unversed chasing down a crowd before abruptly falling over and fading into darkness, "Which we are still trying to determine."

"A point worth attempting, but it seems moot." Xehanort said while sitting next to Ansem, "It appears that the unversed had a main hub of negative emotion from which they were drawn. Once that hub was destroyed, however it was destroyed, the unversed ceased to be."

"That is true Master Xehanort." Tobias agreed, "But we still don't if everything they left behind is gone. Because soon after they vanished, a new threat reemerged...the threat that we now face today."

"Oh this is all so heavy..." Old Kaiyou lamented as she motioned her granddaughter over to her, "Kairi dear, the rest of this presentation will be somewhat dull...Ienzo, do you mind going to the lobby with Kairi?"

"I would be happy to." The youngest apprentice agreed, "If Master Ansem and Tobias don't mind..."

"Go on Ienzo, I will inform you of what you missed later." Ansem stated, the rest of the attendants waited for Ienzo to guide Kairi out of the hall by her hand, "Continue Tobias."

"Of course." Tobias replied as he directed the attendant's attention to the footage that was starting on the wall projector, "This my friends, is the only recording that our surveillance system has picked up regarding this new threat. What you are about to see will disturb the faint of heart..." With that Tobias stepped down from the podium and took his seat next to an anxious Lea and an oddly chipper Braig.

As the footage began, a young woman walked down the street somewhere close to the market district. The footage read that this took place at 8 pm which meant that she was coming home from work at a diner. Having already seen the footage, Tobias braced himself for what was about to happen as the shadows in the street grew.

Then a distorted black humanoid ozzed out of the shadows and silently crept up on the young woman. Ansem closed his eyes and exhaled as the creature leapt out of the shadows.

"Goodness gracious..." Kaiyou gasped as the creature dig it's claws into the woman's arms and dragged her out of the cameras view. Several minutes passed before the creature stalked out into the street dragging the wimpering woman by her bloodied leg. Her chest displayed a gashing wound from which poured blood and a black substance as the creature turned back and licked the woman's neck. It seemingly smiled as it sunk back into the receding darkness, leaving the poor woman to bleed to death in shock.

"We don't what it is at the moment, but various attacks of this nature or worse can be traced back to mere days after the unversed vanished without a trace." Tobias stated as the footage ended, "Their hub may be gone, but the negative emotion left behind has given birth to these black creatures that we'll call heartless or stalker, whichever you prefer."

"As a result or correlation with these creatures, our world is experience an rising influx of darkness within our residents, especially those who have encountered or were attacked by these creatures." The young pupil further explained as he went back to the podium, "While Master Xehanort conducts his hypothesis into understanding the stalkers and finding their weakness, I would propose my own project to work in collaboration."

"The creation of the Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee. The purpose of the committee will be to monitor and repress the darkness of residents to healthy levels. We will do this by fighting the stalkers, providing protection and morale support to recovering victims, and experiment with ways to enhance the light with the heart to protect against future attacks and aid the afflicted victims of these attacks. It is the same principle as finding a cure for a disease or a virus. First you find a way to minimize the symptoms and effects that these attacks and in extension the darkness has on current and future victims. At the same time, we need to know how it moves and lives."

"Bold..." Braig thought out loud while he sat back in his chair in a very relaxed manner, "I'm all for it. Probably sleep a lot better knowing that someone's guarding our backs."

"This seems...like an unnecessary division of resources." Dilan started with his arms crossed.

"On the other hand, with two groups working on two halves of the same problem..." Aeleaus countered as he stood in front of the door.0

"Interesting at the very least..." Even said boredly as if he was watching a child's play, which surprised Tobias the least.

"So why not folks?" Lea asked the audience after standing up, "Right? You know you wanna say yes-"

"Lea!" The spiky-red head flinched when Tobias yelled at him and looked back to his friend with an apologetic shrug and smirk, "You're not helping."

"Very well, thank you for your proposal Tobias." Ansem complemented, "I believe that this committee in joint effort with the research of Xehanort should suffice in discovering a way to defend from these dark creatures."

"Is there anything further Master Ansem?"

"No, that will be all for today." Ansem stood up to dismiss the meeting, "Tobias and Xehanort, I would like to see the two of you in my study later today."

"Of course Master Ansem." Xehanort agreed while he moved to stand behind his master, giving a quick glance to Tobias as he did.

"In due time sir, I would like a word with my friends."

"Very well." Ansem agreed, "But do not tarry."

"Understood." Tobias replied as he stepped out of the room with Lea following behind him. Once they were in the hallway, the young man relaxed his back and placed his arms behind his back, "How was it? Don't lie either, Leia."

"The name's Lea, got it memorized yet?" Lea asked while pointing to his head, "Anyway, it was a bit rough around the edges but the ladies were distracted by something."

"Your stupid hair cut?"

"No. Your amazingly exotic and handsome looks. We should've had more men in here..."

"Whatever..." Tobias brushed off his trouble-maker friend and straightened up when a nice old lady opened the door into the main hall for him, "Thank you for coming ma'am."

"It was no trouble young man." Old Kaiyou just gave her usual gentle smile, "But do be careful dear..."

"What? I haven't started anything yet."

"I know young men like you, it doesn't take long for you to start something." Lea nervously chuckled and Tobias whistled as Kaiyou's little granddaughter ran over to to her grandmother, "There you are Kairi, thank you for watching her Ienzo."

"It was my pleasure." Ienzo gave a short bow before addressing his co-worker's pupil, "Your choice of media was certainly unsettling Tobias."

"It was what it was. In any case, Ansem approved of my proposal." The young man replied though he wondered if Ienzo had seen the video before or had never even left the meeting in the first place, "You're welcome to join it as chaperone."

"I see no reason why I shouldn't." Ienzo answered, "What about the rest of your team?"

"One member is out recruiting and..."

"Lea and Isa said that they are more than happy to help." Kaiyou said as she turned to the boys with a gentle smile, "Aren't you boys?"

"Yeah...just tell me to jump..." Lea answered having caught the elderly woman's hint as Tobias smirked.

"Very well." Isa gave in with a chuckle, "Hard to believe that all we had to do was get a job to get in here.'

"Indeed." Tobias gave the teens a pat on their shoulders as he went down the hall, "I'm going to talk with Ansem, see you guys at the usual place?"

"Sure." Lea said as he waved to his friend, "See ya later kid."

"Look whose talking?"

"Bye!"

"Bye Kairi." Tobias waved to the red haired girl as he went back into the hallway and made his way to Master Ansem's study...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Not much to say here except...read, review and enjoy!**


	3. Dancing for a cookie

"I hope the two of you realize the line that you edge towards." Ansem sat at his desk, watching the two young men who stood before him, "Research of the heart is always fraught with uncertainty and ever subject to change on a chaotic whim."

"I impart full permission to conduct your experiments into the light and darkness that lie within the heart and how this can aid our people." Ansem stated to the two of them, "But no life is to be placed into a threat for harm unless absolutely necessary and with their complete and informed concensus."

"With respect Master Ansem," Xehanort spoke, "This research will require a more...in depth look into the hearts of others."

"In depth? Do you plan to extract hearts from their bodies, Xehanort?"

"I do not have the tools for such an endeavor." Xehanort clarified for his master, ignoring Tobias' mistrusting glance, "But in order to understand the darkness...well...to see the seeds of an apple...you must first peal and cut it in half."

"Very well." Ansem agreed with a grave tone, "But remember my words, Xehanort.

"I will sir." Xehanort gave light bow in gratitude, "With your leave."

"Good evening, Xehanort." Xehanort turned and left the office, but even with the closed door, Xehanort stood in place to listen, "Tobias, do you hear me?"

"I do sir." He heard the child say, "The safety of my members and volunteers will always be an utmost concern."

"I see." It was amusing to listen to the two of them, "Now then, perhaps I would see your research design..."

"Eavesdropping on the old man?" Xehanort slowly looked up above him to see Radiant Garden's sharpshooter standing up on the ceiling, "I though that was my job, Mister Master."

"I don't have time for this."

"You looked pretty intrigued by the kid's project." Braig said as he stepped down next to Xehanort, "That fit into your plans?"

"It will."

"So it doesn't right now?" Xehanort narrowed his eyes, this annoying cyclops knew how to read him to well. Even though he had the feeling that he had taken the man's other eye, "And here I thought you had everything planned."

"What are you talking about?" That was why Braig was truly useful. Ever since the memory defragmentation experiment, Xehanort had been experiencing vivid dreams and hallucinations of a nature that Ienzo could not create. They were not illusions...they were scenes from his past.

"Whatever Mister Master, it'll come to you when the time's right I guess." Braig gave Xehanort a pat on the back as they continued walking.

"What of the subject?"

"Itching for a walk around the block." Braig reported, "Other than that, he's pretty tame compared to the others."

"I see." Xehanort lightly scratched his chin, it was time for his experiment to begin, "Let us fix that."

* * *

><p>"Christopher! How are you?"<p>

"Fine I suppose." The boy sadly replied, "Have you seen my book, Miss Carrie?"

"Lost it again?"

"It ran off on it's own, I swear!" The young red-orange haired teen nodded as the young boy sadly breathed, "They're probably wondering and worried about where I am..."

"Your folks?"

"My friends." Christopher shook his head as an idea came to his mind, "Oh well...I'll check the marketplace, I may have dropped it there somewhere. Good evening."

"See ya!" Carrie waved the boy off and leaned against the wall of her counter, "And now for the long wait..."

"Told ya that we should be in the marketplace."

"Nah, too noisy over there." Carrie said to the blond guitarist, "Besides, this is only temporary."

"If you say so. I'm going to flex some tunes."

"Alright." Carrie said as the guitarist found a bench and started playing an upbeat but melodic tune.

"Want me to start any batches?"

"No, start bagging the ones we have." Carrie called back to her helper and turned back to see a pleasant sight outside, "There's a prize I wanna bag..."

"Hey slacker." The aforementioned prize said from behind Myde, jolting the kid onto the ground in shock. Carrie giggled when the slim newcomer bent down and smiled.

"Tob!" Myde yelled when Tobias helped him onto his feet, "What have I told you about doing that!"

"That's why I like doing it, Myde." Tobi said as he slap Myde on his back and unknowingly knocked him to the ground. Carrie felt heat build in her face as he came to her stand, "Hows the sales today Carrie?"

"Decent I guess." She replied, "The usual?"

"Why not?" Tobias answered, "And throw in a stick of Daiquri Ice while you're at it."

"Umm...We're out."

"Why?"

"The shipment's running late." She apologize as Tobias blew out a breath, "But we still have Sea Salt Ice Cream."

"Just the usual then."

"Okay..." Carrie said as she turned around and yelled to the back, "Cloud! I've got a dozen blue's sugar cookies, Tobias special!"

"Got it." The young man called back before a clanging sound came out of the kitchen, followed by what sounded like steam blowing up from somewhere that it shouldn't.

"Are you sure that-"

"He's doing fine, Tobi." Carrie assured her friend, unconciously tapping the side of his dark face since he was so worried about his cookies, "Besides, he'll have something to bring to Tifa."

"Tifa?" Tobias asked, "What would she see in Cloud?"

"Oh...he's got heart." Carrie replied while leaning over the stand, "Not all of us like bad boys."

"So you like smart ones?"

"Not the boring kind of smart though."

"Alright! I'm hungry and it's fifteen to close." Tobias grunted in surprise when Lea leaned onto left shoulder, "I just want some sea-salt ice cream."

"Make that two." Isa joined in while leaning on the young man's right shoulder.

"Three!" A little red head jumped onto the stand as Carrie's mood lifted, "Do you want one Tobi?"

"Fine..." The burdened pupil said to Kairi, "Four."

"One sec, watch the front for a bit, k Myde?"

"Like I've been doing." Myde said slowly while Carrie pulled Kairi into the stand and started looking through the freezer for the sea-salt ice cream bars, "So how did the presentation turn out?"

"This guy flopped like a fish over a fire." Carrie heard Lea joke, "Just kidding, it's approved."

"Nice." She smiled as she heard two of the boys exchange a high five as she found an ice cream bar and gave it to Kairi, "God job Tobi."

"Tobi's a good boy, of course Ansem would approve it."

"What did I tell you about-"

"That's why I do it." Isa joked, "It's fun."

"Fine." Tobias admitted with a shudder, "It just sounds...it makes me sound creepy."

"Four bars of Sea Salt." Carrie called out as she handed the boys their three bars and handed Tobias a bag that Cloud had pushed to the front on a belt, "And a dozen blues sugar cookies. Now I can go home for the night."

"Isn't it a bit early?"

"You're the only customers that I've had for a good couple of hours." Carrie admitted, "Wonder what's going on...Cloud! We're closing shop!"

"Got it." The young man called to the front before something fell again. Making the girl sweet as she pulled off her appron, "That's not supposed to be there!"

"He's new, okay?" Carrie said to the boys and thankfully they understood or in the case of Isa, decided not to say anything at all.

"So much for my second option." Tobias said while snapping his fingers in disappointment, "Hey Myde-"

"Not interested."

"You don't even-"

"I do and I won't." Myde said when Lea and Isa grabbed both of his arms with a mischievious smile on their faces, "Hey!"

"We got drafted into this picture, so if we're in..."

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

"Lay off guys." Tobias told the duo, "If he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to join."

"Join what?" The young man with spiky yellow hair and a green sash around his neck asked after emerging from the back with a dirty appron and a large object wrapped onto his back.

"That was quick." Carrie said to herself as she took her time to change from her work uniform into casual wear for the rest of the day.

"We overheard what you guys were talking about." Cloud said, Carrie grumbled about having her nice little cover blown, "Is this about the Restoration Committee?"

"Yeah." Tobias replied, "It's going to be a while before we start though-"

"I want to help, I'm in."

"Cloud. Do you even know what this research is about? It could be dangerous."

"Where's my warning?"

"Your point?" Myde huffed in annoyance as Tobias turned back to Cloud, "Besides, Carrie needs you at the bakery."

"If he wants in, I can change his schedule to accommodate." Carrie chimed in, "Kind of like a vacation to get me more customers."

"I thought you said business was decent?"

"It is...long as Mr. Mcduck's sweet tooth stays in his mouth." Carrie admitted with a wane smile, "With the attacks...people are scared to go out when they don't need to."

"Help!" A little girl cried out as she came closer to the youths, "Someone help us!"

"Yuffie?" Cloud asked, recognizing the voice and the face of the black haired girl, "Yuffie! What's wrong?"

"It's...them!" The nine year old cried, "They're at the fountain district...Tifa and Leon are still over there!"

"Great..." Tobias said to himself before a yellow blur ran past him, "Cloud! Hold on!" Tobias called out to the young teen as he ran towards the fountain district while brandishing a large sword from the pack on his back.

"You let him bring that thing to work?"

"It helps to be prepared." Carrie shrugged as Myde nodded in agreement.

"He's going to get himself killed." Tobias muttered, "Guys! Let's go after him and the stalkers!"

"Right behind ya!" Lea shouted as he ran after Tobias while Isa exhaled.

"Alright." The blue haired boy started running as Kairi waved after them.

"Guess I've been drafted too." Myde lamented as he turned back to Carrie, "Keep that little tidbit about the last daiquri ice to yourself, k?"

"He's going to find out eventually."

"Silence traitor." Myde said with a straight face, confusing Kairi as Carrie just stared back. He couldn't keep up the facade, a moment later, the guitarist was laughing as Kairi joined in, "Later."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Not much to say here except...read, review and enjoy!**


	4. Stalk the Night

Cloud dashed into the crowd, impaling one of the stalkers upon his sword as he cried. He swiped out and took out another creature before being tackled by another one. Fortunately, an aflamed frisbee flew into the side of the creature's head, causing it to fade into nothingness as the frisbee flew back into it's owners hand.

"Oh...it does come back," Lea said as he came onto the scene with Tobias and the others, "What's the plan?"

"Guess we get to work." Tobias stated, "Isa! Get the people out of here! Myde! Heal and cover Cloud! Lea..."

"Burn baby!" Lea shouted as he threw out his arms, causing a thin wall of flame to appear and separate the black creatures from their victims while burning any stalker who was caught unawares.

Tobias summoned his sword to his hand and led the attack alongside Cloud and Myde. He swung the sword of dreams through the first stalker that he saw and watched the beheaded creature fade into blackness. Now aware of their opposition, the creatures charged Cloud and Tobias as Myde started playing his sitar. A pair of water formed copies of his friends charged the fiends as the battle was fully joined.

Tobias ducked under a swipe of the elbow blade of one of the taller stalkers and thrust his sword through it's chest. He kicked the stalker back and fired a thunder spell at a stalker that was wrestling one of Myde's water clones and watched it sizzle from the electricity coming into contact with the water that dampened it's hide.

Cloud jumped over a vanquished stalker and slashed down another one despite it's attempts at blocking. But was caught by a swipe to his back that caused him to grunt in pain as he spun around and cut down the offending stalker. Unfortunately, the blade of his sword broke in half due to the stronger hide of the creature. Forcing Cloud to grab the other half by it's thinnest point and duel wield both halves of his sword.

"That's the last of them..." Tobias said in relief after the last stalker was cut down and he felt reinvigorated by Myde's cure spell, "Everyone alright?"

"Uh..." Lea breathed as he padded himself down, "My mom's gonna kill me..."

"For surviving?"

"For getting this vest burnt," Lea answered, pointing out the burnt holes in his orange-brown vest, "Or maybe she'll be grateful that I'm alive..."

"Doubtful." Myde replied, earning a scowl from Lea, "Just telling the truth...don't be mad..."

"Did we save everyone?"

"Yeah, good work Cloud." Tobias said to the exhausted young man, "Head on back, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tobias!" Tobias ran over to where Isa slung his weighted claymore onto his back as he stood over a ravaged corpse, "Must've been the first one hit..."

"Anyone we know?"

"Royce Leeroy..." Isa said, recognizing the face of the corpse, "Call it in?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p><em>"One death...five injured..." Ansem said, repeating the facts of Tobias' report, "If not for you, several parents would be mourning for their children. Thank you for your efforts."<em>

_"Did Mr. Leeroy have any family?"_

_"His wife perished in an earlier attack...carrying his unborn child..." Xehanort answered, causing Tobias to shudder, "At least now, the man is reunited with his family-"_

_"Xehanort..." Ansem warned, "As true as your words are, now is not the time..."_

_"Of course, Master Ansem." Xehanort apologized, "Did you manage to collect any samples? Anything that I would be able to study?"_

_"Due to the situation, I felt that it was best to safeguard civilians-"_

_"Rather than gather something to be used for study?" Xehanort asked, watching Tobias become unnerved by his lack of forethought, "Perhaps if you had acted sooner, we would have both and Mr. Leeroy may still be alive."_

_"Xehanort..."_

_"Forgive me, Master Ansem." Xehanort apologized again, "I just wish to prevent anymore deaths to our fair garden."_

_"So do I." Tobias added as he bowed to Ansem, "If that will be all, Master Ansem...I must take my leave."_

_"Of course, Tobias."_

_"And Tobias," Xehanort said to the retreating youth, "Could you stop by my lab later on?"_

_"Of course, Master Xehanort."_

_"And just what will the two of you be doing?"_

_"Comparing test and theory groups for our experiments." Xehanort said to the curious Ansem as Thaeon listened on, "We may have different goals, but we will have to engage in similar practices in order to achieve them. I was just ensuring that Tobias' experiments would leave no room for any unforeseen harm."_

_"Unforeseen?"_

_"While subjects will be chosen on a voluntary basis...there will be times when the subject's survival cannot be guaranteed."_

_"I understand." Ansem reluctantly agreed, "You may go Xehanort."_

_"Thank you Master Ansem." Xehanort bowed and exited the office, walking past the quiet Tobias who stood next to the office doorway, "You've gotten better."_

_Without a sound, Tobias nodded as Xehanort continued on.  
><em>

"All for the best of the garden right?" Tobias asked while lying on his bed, "A key does go to a door...so what is my key meant to find?"

As he lied back, a black shepard ran into the room and barked at his weary master.

"Hey boy..." Tobias greeted his friend as he sat up, "I'm going out for a while alright? Be good, Sheba."

The dog whined a little, Tobias could tell that the canine sensed his master's apprehension.

"I already feed you, don't be greedy." Tobias said to the dog, trying to wave off the canine's concern as acting spoiled, "Go ask Carrie for a cookie."

The dog perked up at the mention of Carrie and gave something akin to a sly look at his owner.

"Hey! Don't start with me right now!" Tobias cried as the dog started rolling on it's back like it was laughing or whatever dogs did when something was funny to them, "Just wait till I get back..."

* * *

><p>She knew that what she was doing was stupid and in some ways, wrong.<p>

But she had to see for herself.

So she watched Tobias leave his home and followed him through town. His stride was confident though his hands were behind his back. That meant that he was thinking about something, something that bothered or challenged him.

"Sup Carrie."

"Hey..." Carrie greeted Tobias, knowing that he probably knew about her the moment that she started following him, "Myde told me that you guys had a rough time..."

"We did." Tobias answered, he hated to do this, but he really wanted to get his session with Xehanort over with, "What's up, Carrie?"

"Just following up." Carrie answered, "I forgot something earlier today...I want in on your project."

"Carrie-"

"Don't Carrie me." The young redhead said to shush Tobias' unspoken objection, "These attacks are only going to get worse and I've already lost a friend to "them"..."

"Listen..." Tobias replied slowly, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders, "I know that you want to help...but sometimes it's necessary to stand aside and let others work. It's not because you don't want to, but they can do that job and know how to do it."

"Don't give me that crap," Carrie said back, "What am I supposed to do? Stand on the side, dressed like a slutty cheerleader?"

"Well..." To be honest, Tobias did think that Carrie's low-cut mini skirt and loose halter top were of a liberal persona, "Not as a cheerleader..."

"Jealous?" Carrie teased as Tobias smoothed out her long hair and she blushed, "Tobi! I thought you were a good boy!"

"I am..." Tobias answered as he suddenly summoned his sword and faced towards the castle fence, "I'm coming Braig!"

"Interrupting something?" Braig asked as he stood upside down over the fence with his feet on the air, "Oh...looks like I was..."

"Uh..." Carrie awkwardly gulped, "Master Braig...I was just..."

"Yeah...I was your age once kiddies." Braig answered from behind Carrie, "You'll have your little play-toy after a little while...we're just borrowing him for a second, alright?"

"I'll see you tomorrow..." Tobias said to Carrie just as she kissed him on his cheek, "What...what was that for?"

"Felt like it." Carrie lied, honestly having no idea about why she did that herself, "I'll see about getting another shipment of the Daiquri Ice, but you better be the first one in line for one...got it?"

"I will..." Thaeon said as Carrie retreated out of his sight, "Acting like I'm about to jump off a cliff or something..."

"Given what Mister Master's about to put you through..." Braig started seriously and then chuckled, "Don't worry! I'm just jossing you."

"Whatever..."

"Hey...why didn't you use it?"

"I don't know how..." Tobias answered as the two of them stepped up the stairs to one of the castle's newest "backdoors." "It comes when it wants to come..."

"Isn't that a fallacy?" Thaeon heard his master ask from the top of said stairs, "Tonight, I intend to fix this error of yours."

"I'm sure that you do..." Thaeon replied as he noticed a familiar face standing behind Xehanort, "Isa?"

"I left something in Xehanort's office." Isa hurriedly replied to Tobias, "Remind me to get Lea for it, alright?"

"Don't go overboard, that get's you x-ed." Tobias said as he poked Isa's head and marked out an x with his finger, "Right there."

"Come on! You know me..." Isa said as he gave an aside to Xehanort and his smile faded, "See ya."

"Later." Tobias watched his friend retreat into the city while his own features hardened for what was coming, "So what are doing tonight?"

"Follow me." Xehanort said to his apprentice, holding out his hand while his gold eyes gleamed in the night, "We shall go together..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**To those who are going to complain about Cloud not being the badass that he's famous for being, remember that Cloud is still about 14-15 and hardly has any experience with fighting.  
><strong>

**That said, he could be doing worse for a rookie. Take comfort knowing that while Cloud isn't at the high that hes famous for, he can still get up from a hit like a determined boss. Kind of like he was in Crisis Core, only without being a damsel in distress.  
><strong>

**This chapter does contain a few hints for the future, so bear them in mind. Read, Review and Enjoy as always!  
><strong>

**Also, somehow "Thrones of the Four Pillars" somehow got it's own TV tropes page. So feel free to check it out and add it whatever you think is appropriate. Including stuff from this one...gaiden spin-off.  
><strong>


	5. Key to Curiosity

"Some would say that darkness is nothing more than the absence of light." Tobias exhaled as he heard his master's voice in the pitch blackness, "If that is so...then this assumes that light is the essence from which all things are made. What do you say, Tobias?"

"A valid theory...if you ignore the mostly empty space beyond the world's barriers."

"Exactly, if all things are made primarily of light...then why is there more evidence of darkness preexisting before the light?" On an instinct, Tobias swerved under an unseen attack and slashed with his sword. The blade struck through nothingness as he heard sweat fall from his brow, "If light is the essence of life...then why is there a need for owls or beasts to see through the night? Why account for the absence of light if it was cornerstone of all worlds?"

"How is any of this related to our research?" Tobias inquired and gasped when a claw slashed across his back and threw him onto the ground, "Seriously! How is this important?"

"Important? How can you battle a poison when you don't even understand how it works?" Tobias tried to get up and felt a clawed foot slam onto his back and force him into the floor, "What good would defending the light be when you don't know how to defeat the encroaching darkness?"

"How can you defeat your enemy when they know about you then you do about them?" As if on que, Tobias rolled out of the creature's grip and grabbed his sword. While getting to his feet, he slashed out to where the creature had been standing and was shocked to see the blade of the sword snap in Tobias' hands, "A tool is only useful when you know how to use it."

"Saying that...earlier...would have been great..." Tobias growled while leaping to the side to avoid the shrouded stalker, "It'll be problematic for my efforts if I die..."

"Then don't die."

"You try that without a weapon!"

"You have a weapon my apprentice...you just need to summon it." Xehanort stated as Tobias looked to the hilt of his broken sword, "That sword was only a placeholder...a crutch for you to practice with. Now is the time for you to summon your true blade."

"I don't know how..."

"If you don't figure it out...then you will die..." Tobias' breath chilled knowing full well that Xehanort meant his words, "And before you mention him, Master Ansem cannot help you at this moment. You must stand upon your own feet or you will die as natural selection demands."

"I need to go back...back to that place..." Tobias muttered to himself as the stalker attacked again, slashing across his arm and throwing him onto the ground, "But how?"

_"Open your soul! Become one with your heart!" _

"How?" Tobias' heard his mind ask the unseen speaker, "How can I open myself to something that I don't see?"

_"Beware the wiles of darkness...for it can obscure that which is true."_ The speaker stated firmly, yet wisely, _"But this is neither a competition or a battle for supremacy, not a test of wills, but a test of heart. If you fight without it...you fight with an arm tied behind your back."_

"So what do I do? Pull out my heart and use it as a weapon?"

_"In a matter of speaking...yes."_

"Just open my heart?" Tobias swerved around the claw of the stalker and stood in place, his hand held out to grasp something that he could not see. Something that he was beginning to feel, "I need the key...I need it to help everyone...Lea...Cloud...Myde...Kairi...Carrie...t hey need me..."

_"Your will is powerful, but unarmed."_ A brilliant flash bloomed and died, taking away the broken hilt and leaving behind a blade in the shape of a key, _"However, it is not alone. Never forget that you do not stand alone...even in the deepest darkness..."_

"Has the correction occurred?" Xehanort asked when Tobias was found holding a weapon that he found himself familiar with, "Have you found it?"

"See for yourself," Tobias said and held out a blade shaped as a key. The blade seemed more akin to an old fashioned skeleton key with an almost demonic head crowned by three horned teeth. The hilt was altered to form a full guard of ornate black and silver with a close eyelid above the handle, "Can I finish up here?"

"Proceed."

"Gladly." Light blazed from the keyblade as Tobias struck through the darkness, dissipating it to reveal the boy's attacker. It seemed both more aggressive and more cautious at the same time now that the boy held his keyblade in hand, "Interesting..."

"I've decided to coin a name for these stalkers..." Xehanort stated as Tobias eyed the upright creature with clawed feline limbs and a serpentine head which bore emotionless eyes, "Any objections to the name, Unbirth?"

"Who cares what they're called?" Tobias stated as he swung the unnamed keyblade at the Unbirth only for it to catch it's blade and use the shaft as a handle to throw Tobias into an obscured wall. Getting up, he dodged his own keyblade and swerved under the Unbirth's claw before shuffling around it to grab his keyblade and strike at his foe. He narrowly avoided the monster's claw and slashed off the offending arm before skipping back and charging at the creature.

"Much better..." Xehanort mused as Tobias wrenched the keyblade from the creature's chest and watched it fall to the ground and evaporate, "At least one hypothesis has been confirmed proven."

"Like what?"

"Whichever came first, it seems that they are equal and opposite forces that continually vie against one another." Xehanort stated as the darkness in the room lifted to reveal an empty and damaged white room with an opaque window, "As the unbirth is a manifestation of darkness through harnessed negative emotion, your keyblade is the refined incarnation of the light within your heart. These creatures of darkness are drawn to beings of powerful light...a potential risk and boon to both of our efforts."

"Incarnation of light?" Tobias inquired, looking his blade with cautious awe, "It looks more akin to something from the darkness."

"Light produces shadows my young pupil." Xehanort stated, "The stronger the light, the greater the shadow grows. Perhaps the keyblade's design is meant to be a testament to this fact."

"To fight the shadows stalking the light..." Tobias said to himself, "If you need a name, Garden Guard seems like a good match. A light within the garden to protect it from the shadows outside of it."

"What of the shadows within?"

"There are no shadows within light. It's impossible."

"Perhaps..." Xehanort replied as Tobias left the room and entered a small observation office where Xehanort was looking over statistics in his journal, "That will be all, you may go."

"How do I relinquish it?" Tobias asked just as the keyblade vanished from his hand, "Bringing it out again...that's the hard part?"

"It would seem so." Xehanort answered, "Though...would you mind satiating another curiosity of mine?"

"What would that be-" Just then Xehanort vanished from Tobias sight, prompting him to swerve downward and avoid the blue beam saber that his master had slashed at him when he reappeared. On reflex, Garden Guard reappeared in Tobias' hand in time to block Xehanort's follow-up stab and drove back the scientist, "If you wanted to spar, you should've asked."

"The shadows will not be polite, why should I?" Xehanort's image vanished again and reappeared behind Tobias as the room shifted into a cavern with the two combatants standing upon narrow ledges, "Now that you can summon you keyblade, let's see what you can do with it."

"Curiosity?"

"Curiosity."

* * *

><p>"Yeah right..." Braig said to himself while observing the duel between Xehanort and Tobias from the shadows of their private lab, "You want something from that kid, don't you Mister Master? Why are you so puzzled about a keyblade when..."<p>

The Freeshooter chuckled upon recalling an important truth about his partner-in-crime.

"You must've knocked him out real good, Miss Aqua." Braig said in mock praise to the silent and scattered pieces of armor behind him, "His been a real pain in the ass thanks to you. Hope you're having a good celebration...then again, you might've gotten screwed over just as badly right?"

As expected, the armor did not respond.

"It'll only talk to Mister Master anyway...or so he says." Braig stated and saw Xehanort easily overpower Tobias, "He's really good for someone whose lost his memories...or maybe the fragmentation brought some of them back..."

Exactly how much though?

How much of the Xehanort that Braig saw down there was the true Xehanort? How much of him was Terra?

How much of Ansem's Foremost pupil was someone entirely different?

"Questions...questions...questions...We've all got questions, don't we Xehanort?" Braig asked himself, "Maybe that's why you've got a little dummy pupil. Cause he can help you with the questions that you can't answer yourself...curiosity...there's more to it than that.

There's always more than the surface implied when Xehanort was involved.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**My pace may waver, but I never forget.**


End file.
